Assassin: Episode 1 A study in Pink
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: He's the man who solves the crimes. She's the one who commits them. Together they must work together along with John Watson to catch a killer. But there's something about her that has Sherlock Holmes caught. Has Sherlock finally met his match? SherlockxOC


**Hello again fellow fanfictioners! Here is my very first Sherlock fanfic!YEEEEYXD it is also my first time using an OC so I'll try my best. I'll update as regularly as I can but I'm in the middle of doing my GCSEs so no promises. Hope you enjoy **

**I do not own Sherlock and it's sexy Benedict Cumberbatch xx **

**Assassin-Episode 1: A Study in pink**

**Chapter1**

The silence of the night was broken as a crowd of curious neighbours and passers-by's swarmed behind the line of bright yellow police tape that swung gently in the cool late night breeze. In this crowd stood a girl, her long brown hair dripped down her back in a stream of luscious melted chocolate all the way down to her slim waist. She wore tight black skinny jeans with a black leather jacket, both hugging her slender frame perfectly. The tattered black converse she wore made no sound as she pushed her way through the spectators towards the front.

_Another suicide_, she thought. There had been three suicides in the last month that were all connected. Each victim had taken the same poison and were all found in places they had reason to be. She knew that she would find **him** here, wherever there was mystery then **he** would never be very far behind.

Shouting came from inside the old house and the very man she had been looking for came sprinting out, his long coat flowing behind him and his dark brown curls bouncing into his pale, excited face.

The girl smirked as Sherlock Holmes leapt over the police tape and disappeared, practically skipping down the street.

"There you are," she whispered as she slowly began to back out of the growing crowd and silently move down the street after him, placing her hand into her jacket and wrapping her fingers around the handle of the hand gun that sat there, hidden away.

"Sherlock?"

She suddenly froze then spun around, searching for the owner of the voice. Slowly making his way out of the old house was a man with a walking stick. She could tell by the way he held himself that he was a soldier of some sort, so what he was doing at a crime scene of this kind she had no idea.

He looked around, searching for Sherlock as he made his way towards the one of the police cars. One of the police- Donavan she thought her name was, hearing it mentioned by one of the others- looked at him for a moment before making her way over to him to talk to him.

The girl stood there staring at the soldier, confused. Why would he be with Sherlock Holmes, of all people?

The soldier ducked under the lifted police tape but was stopped by Donavan's next words.

"You're not his friend. He doesn't have friends, so who are you?"

"I'm-I'm nobody, I just met him," he answered, though he looked slightly annoyed at her words which confused the girl even more.

Donavan was right. Sherlock wasn't the type of man to have friends, he wasn't even the type of man to have acquaintances. Why would someone like him be with someone like Sherlock Holmes?

Sergeant Donavan made her way back towards the house but turned around and called back to John.

"Stay away from Sherlock Holmes!"

John shook his head, dismissing her words as he turned away and started walking. He may have only known Sherlock for less than day but there was something about him that he trusted.

He slowly walked towards the main road when he felt a strange tingling feeling on the back of his neck as if someone was watching him. He turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes staring at him with a confused expression from the dark corner of the street.

John glanced behind him to see if there was someone behind him that she was staring at, but he was the only person in that part of the street.

He turned his gaze back to the shadows where she stood, but they were empty. His eyes searched the crowd for her but she had gone, vanished into the night.

John stood there confused, his gaze sweeping over the dark street one more time before turning around and making his way towards the main road. Could his night get any weirder?

**To Be Continued**

**It's not much but it's a start. So who's the mystery girl searching for Sherlock (hint: it's not a crazy fangirl )? All will be revealed soon so keep an eye out for updates which will hopefully be soon. Reviews are loved, good or bad xx**


End file.
